1993-2018
by Petit hrisson
Summary: Shiro rentre chez ses parents, et certains souvenirs désagréables refont surface.


1993 – 2018

« I'll be there someday,

I can go the distan- »

Shiro jura. Il avait espéré que la batterie de son Ipod dure jusqu'à son arrivée, mais maintenant il devait continuer sa route en silence, sans musique pour le distraire de ses pensées. Il agrippa le volant plus fortement. 

Il rentrait chez lui. Ou plutôt, il rentrait chez ses parents. Grande différence. Et même s'il savait à quoi s'attendre, cela ne l'angoissait pas moins.

Est-ce qu'il s'entendait mal avec ses parents ? Pas tout à fait. Mais disons que ce qui sortait de leur bouche ne correspondait pas aux sous-titres qu'il pouvait lire dans son esprit.

Et il détestait ça, car jusqu'à un certain âge, il n'avait pas été capable de lire ces sous-titres. Ainsi donc, lors d'une conversation, Shiro avait plusieurs choses à suivre : ce que ses parents disaient, ce que ses parents sous-entendaient, et ce que son cerveau commentait. Cela pouvait devenir assez fatigant.

Shiro prit une grande inspiration par la bouche, la bloqua, puis la relâcha lentement par le nez. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris de Keith, assez ironiquement.

Il pouvait le faire. Depuis quelques années, il faisait son possible pour se sortir graduellement de l'étau familial en utilisant comme prétexte les études, le travail, la vie, n'importe quoi, tel un morceau de bois sur la plage emporté petit à petit par les vagues loin de la terre.

Mais il devait rentrer de temps en temps pour préserver un minimum l'idée de famille parfaite qui obsédait sa mère dès que Shiro avait commencé à s'éloigner.

C'est ça.

Et oublier le passé, les coups, les cris, les insultes, mais puisque c'était ce que sa mère désirait, qui était-il pour s'y opposer ?

Même s'il le voulait il ne le pourrait pas, tellement l'habitude d'accepter sans faire d'histoires était tatouée dans son esprit.

Il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à sa mère. Cela lui était impossible. Alors il devrait faire comme son père pendant toutes ces années, faire aussi semblant que tout allait bien.

Au moins Kuron serait là aussi. Bien qu'étant totalement différents, ils s'entendaient très bien même si cela ne voulait pas dire que Shiro le comprenait : contrairement à lui, il ne semblait pas en vouloir à ses parents. Il leur rendait visite fréquemment, avait un travail proche de la maison familiale, et lançait des regards noirs à Shiro quand celui-ci critiquait leur mère.

Quand il pensait à leur différence de comportement, Shiro ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne réagissait pas excessivement, si finalement ce n'était pas lui qui posait problème à tout le monde. Et pourtant …

 _Kuron par terre, âgé de 7 ans, et leur mère qui lui jetait des cartables dessus en criant, parce qu'il n'avait pas été le premier de la classe à l'école._

 _Shiro debout sur le côté, âgé de 5 ans, tellement pétrifié par la peur qu'il ne pouvait même pas bouger, crier, ou pleurer._

 _Après ça leur mère était sortie de l'appartement, et il avait pensé qu'elle en reviendrait jamais._

 _Il avait passé le reste de la soirée pleurant et tremblant._

Shiro serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de tout ça.

Pendant son enfance, il avait réussi à refouler ce genre d'évènements au fond de son esprit, il avait pensé les avoir oubliés. Mais étrangement, depuis deux ans, ils étaient revenus d'un coup, parfaitement clairs, l'empêchant de dormir certaines nuits tellement il était étouffé par une peur vieille de 20 ans.

Shiro se sentait alors stupide. Il était un adulte, il avait le contrôle sur la plupart des aspects de sa vie, mais il était complètement impuissant face à lui-même à 5 ans.

Pathétique.

De nouveau il retint sa respiration un moment, puis la relâcha lentement. Distraitement, il pensa qu'il devrait penser à remercier Keith en rentrant.

La pensée de son meilleur ami provoqua un sourire, et le réconforta. La force de caractère qui lui était associée l'envahit doucement, comme si Keith était là pour le soutenir, comme il le faisait toujours.

Shiro se redressa sur son siège.

Même si son séjour s'annonçait éprouvant, il savait qu'en rentrant Keith serait là pour l'accueillir, ne lui poserait pas de questions, et resterait à ses côtés. Lance sortirait les blagues qu'il aurait inventées pendant son absence, que Pidge critiquerait sarcastiquement. Hunk apporterait le repas qu'il aurait préparé depuis la veille en prévision, et rougirait en recevant les compliments de tout le monde. Allura et Caron arriveraient en retard, ayant mis plus de temps que prévu à choisir un film, qui serait forcement obscur, compte tenu de leurs gouts particuliers.

La soirée serait chaotique, comme elles les étaient toujours, et ils finiraient par tous s'endormir sur le canapé.

Yep. Il n'était pas seul, il avait trouvé des gens importants pour lui, il pour lesquels il était important. Alors tout irait bien.

Il gara sa voiture devant la maison de ses parents.


End file.
